


dream a little dream of me

by CrinklePuff



Series: Boundless [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst and Feels, Confessions, Despair, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrinklePuff/pseuds/CrinklePuff
Summary: “What did you do to them?!” Morgana wails, looking back and forth between the sleeping boys - Ren slumped over in the booth, and Akechi having staggered backwards, now sitting on one of the barstools with his back against the counter and head falling forward.“They’re just dreaming - no need for concern,” Maruki replies.“Dreaming…? Did you put them to sleep to keep us out of your way?!” Morgana accuses.“No, no! Not at all. I just want to demonstrate what they could have,” Maruki answers calmly.“What they could have…?” Morgana questions, giving the counselor a confused look.Ren stirs beside him, groaning.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Boundless [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148159
Comments: 6
Kudos: 115





	dream a little dream of me

**Author's Note:**

> On the evening of 2/2, Dr Maruki has one more trick up his sleeve to try to convince Amamiya and Akechi that his reality is the correct choice and will make them happy. 
> 
> In contrast to my other work, this is a pure angst piece. It does, however, follow the same timeline as [Boundless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347360/chapters/69452919rel=%22nofollow%22), so these sad bois will eventually get the fluff they deserve.

**2/2**  
  
  
Maruki crosses his arms, a disappointed frown on his face as he leans back in the booth. He expected Akechi-kun to still be adamant about not taking the deal even with his life on the line, but he is surprised that Amamiya hasn’t changed his mind either… though the news did seem to startle him. Perhaps there is still hope in convincing them. He didn’t want to use this tactic, but he’s run out of options, and he really needs Amamiya on his side.  
  
“Well. Akechi-kun seems quite sure. But what about you Amamiya-kun? You seem less confident,” Maruki starts, though Akechi scoffs beside him, interrupting.  
  
“Enough of your bullshit. We aren’t going to waver, so leave him alone.”  
  
His gaze is sharp and angry; threatening, protective. Maruki looks back at Amamiya. The defiance is still there in those grey eyes, but something more fragile shifts underneath.  
  
“Allow me to show you one more thing before you make your final decision,” Maruki says, putting on his best comforting smile. Amamiya looks at him with a mix of wariness and confusion, while Akechi starts to argue again but doesn’t get the chance.  
  
The air around them begins to change, the atmosphere warbles and warps…  
  
Reality shifts.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
*

  
  
 _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-_  
  
The alarm clock nearly falls off the bedside table as its snooze button is slapped repeatedly by one very grumpy hand.  
  
“You’re going to break that thing one morning…” a deep, soft voice mumbles sleepily.  
  
“If you didn’t set it so damn early it wouldn’t be an issue,” an irritated tenor responds.  
  
“Mm… but I… have to get up for… something…” the deeper voice replies, seemingly drifting back asleep.  
  
“Hey… What the hell. Don’t go back to sleep… Ren…” the tenor complains.  
  
Ren opens his eyes, blinking slowly as they focus. Akechi lies before him, looking unimpressed, though not entirely unhappy. The brunette reaches over and gently rubs the sleep from the corner of Ren’s eye.  
  
“Boss will get mad if you’re late setting up again,” Akechi says softly as he drapes his arm over Ren’s waist.  
  
They’re in Ren’s makeshift bed of Leblanc’s attic, where they both have been staying the past few months since Akechi returned on Christmas Eve last year.  
  
“Mm… I still have some time…” Ren mumbles in response, nuzzling into the crook of Akechi’s neck and hugging him closer.  
  
Akechi sighs and kisses Ren’s shoulder as he hugs him back and plays with his hair. “...Just don’t come crying to me about it when you get in trouble…” he says, giving in.  
  
“It’s my last day… I doubt he’ll be too hard on me,” Ren responds, his voice muffled as he murmurs into Akechi’s neck. He smiles slightly as goosebumps start to spread.  
  
“Ah… How many times have I told you not to do that…” the brunette complains, though he makes no attempt to move himself or Ren.  
  
They both chuckle, snuggling closer together with soft smiles on their faces and contentment in their hearts.  
  
“I love you…” Akechi whispers as his boyfriend falls back asleep.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
*

  
  
“Hurry up, it’s starting,” Akechi calls out from the couch, though he makes no effort to get up and help as Ren scurries back into the living room with a large bowl of popcorn and two small bottles of soda.  
  
“The credits are still going on,” he complains, having rushed for nothing.  
  
“There is still relevant scenery happening,” Akechi argues, taking a fistful of popcorn as Ren sits down next to him.  
  
It’s their weekly movie night; a tradition they’ve kept up since moving into this small apartment together a year ago, so Akechi could be closer to work and Ren to his University. They never miss movie night no matter how busy their schedules are.  
  
“Mm. You’re just impatient, honey,” Ren replies, leaning over to kiss Akechi’s cheek. Akechi turns his head, and Ren ends up catching his lips instead. He tastes like popcorn and cherry coke. Ren pulls him back in when he tries to move away, and they end up missing the first few minutes of the movie.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Darkness. The warmth of touch. The heat of skin on skin, melding together; bodies entwined. Shallow shared breaths. Two hearts, beating in sync. They become one - unable to tell where one ends and the other begins. Passion. Exhilaration. Bliss…  
  
Wholeness. Completion. Contentment. Love.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
“Marry me.” Akechi repeats. He’s kneeling in their small kitchen, holding a ring up to Ren who was brewing pour over coffee and just about dropped the little metal kettle. Ren stares wide eyed at the ring. It’s sleek and beautiful; a dark colored metal band encrusted with garnets and diamond chips. He inhales sharply.  
  
“Ren…?” there’s a tinge of worry in Akechi’s voice.  
  
Ren slowly sets down the kettle, his eyes tearing up. He starts to nod as he responds, voice coming out shaky with emotion “Y-Yes… Of course I will…” he stammers.  
  
A relieved smile spreads across Akechi’s face. He stands quickly, taking Ren’s left hand as he rises. He holds Ren’s gaze as he slips the ring onto his finger… It’s a perfect fit. He then gently caresses Ren’s cheeks, kissing the trails the tears left before pulling him into a real one. It’s slow and sweet, and full of passion. Akechi carefully picks Ren up as they kiss, and carries him to their bedroom…  
  
They forget about breakfast as they spend the morning making love.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
“It’s beautiful,” Akechi murmurs, looking out at the sunset over the ocean. They’re in Hawaii again, spending their 5 year marriage anniversary on the same small beach where they had their honeymoon.  
  
“You’re more beautiful,” Ren says smoothly, tucking an errant strand of hair behind his husband’s ear.  
  
Akechi chuckles softly. “That’s so corny…” he says, though a light pink stains his cheeks.  
  
“Mm… It’s true, though…” Ren replies, scooting closer. Akechi turns to look at him; their eyes meet.  
  
Akechi lifts his left hand and cups Ren’s cheek, his wedding band glistening in the evening sun. They gaze at each other with deep fondness and adoration. “...You mean the world to me…” Akechi whispers, “...More than that, even… I’m not sure how to explain…”  
  
Ren places his hand over Akechi’s and smiles softly. “You don’t have to explain, love… I know how you feel.”  
  
They interlace their fingers and gently press their foreheads together.  
  
“I love you, Ren…”  
  
“I love you, Goro…”  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
“What did you do to them?!” Morgana wails, looking back and forth between the sleeping boys - Ren slumped over in the booth, and Akechi having staggered backwards, now sitting on one of the barstools with his back against the counter and head falling forward.  
  
“They’re just dreaming - no need for concern,” Maruki replies.  
  
“Dreaming…? Did you put them to sleep to keep us out of your way?!” Morgana accuses.  
  
“No, no! Not at all. I just want to demonstrate what they could have,” Maruki answers calmly.  
  
“What they could have…?” Morgana questions, giving the counselor a confused look.  
  
Ren stirs beside him, groaning.  
  
“Joker?! Hey are you alright?” the cat exclaims.  
  
Ren moves slowly, dragging his arms along the table top as he leans back. His face scrunches up as he frowns and holds his head. “What the…” he murmurs softly.  
  
“What the… What the _fuck_ did you do to us…?” Akechi groans, rising from his haphazard seat.  
  
Ren tenses at the sound of that voice; his heart pounds violently in his chest as he’s overcome with a variety of intense emotions. Tears start to fall from his eyes as he rakes his fingers down his face.  
  
Seeing Ren in such a state makes Akechi’s blood turn to ice in his veins. Then fire. Hot, burning rage builds up, threatening to burst. “ _What did you do to him,_ ” Akechi seethes, his attention back on Maruki now.  
  
The counselor is a little startled by the intensity of the rage now pointed at him; it’s different from the earlier disdain. “I merely showed you both a glimpse of your possible future in my reality… A shared dream.”  
  
“Shared… dream?” Akechi questions.  
  
“That’s right,” Maruki responds simply.  
  
 _Shared… dream…? That means… we both experienced it? ...Together…?_ Ren wonders. He glances at Akechi - heart stopping when he sees the perturbed look on the brunette’s face.  
  
The room is silent for an agonizing moment.  
  
“...Joker? What’s he talking about…?” Morgana asks gently, resting a paw on the boy’s arm.  
  
Ren shakes his head, still lost in his emotions and unable to fully process.  
  
“...You… You’re trying to brainwash us!” Akechi accuses, the fiery rage back in his voice.  
  
“He is?! This was just supposed to be a talk!” the cat yells.  
  
“Now, now. I’m not brainwashing anyone,” Maruki says calmly, though the two agitated parties are not soothed by it. He sighs. “You’ll need some time to process, I assume. Let’s do this - I'll be waiting in the palace tomorrow, just as I promised. If you still want to fight me by then, we'll meet there… But if you don't show, I'll take that to mean you've accepted my reality.” He stands from the booth.  
  
“You’re forgetting something,” Akechi states. He picks up the calling card from in front of Ren, and forcefully shoves it into the counsellor’s chest, knocking the breath out of the man. Maruki looks down, tentatively taking the card between two fingers. Akechi shifts his hand, grabbing the doctor’s collar and yanking him down threateningly. “You’re lucky I don’t have my gun,” he hisses, voice full of venom and eyes burning with a deathly glare. It sends a shiver down Maruki’s spine.  
  
“Y-Yes, well… This was supposed to be a civilised discussion. I couldn’t have you showing up armed,” the older man replies meekly. Akechi scoffs and pushes the doctor away. “Get out. And don’t forget to read that.” Maruki nods then exits quietly, leaving the boys alone to make their decision.  
  
  
  
*

  
  
Akechi turns to face Ren, who’s still sitting in the booth looking distraught. “Morgana… could I have a moment with him?” he asks softly, looking down at the cat.  
  
Morgana watches Ren with a worried look, clearly hesitant to leave the boy’s side.  
  
“Please, Mona,” Akechi requests.  
  
The cat looks up at him sympathetically, then back at Ren. “...I’ll go along with whatever you decide, okay? You two should take some time to talk and… figure it out…” Morgana says, in an attempt to be soothing before leaving them alone.  
  
Once the cat is gone, Akechi steps closer to Ren, standing directly in front of him now. “...Ren…”  
  
Ren flinches at the sound of his own name.  
  
“Ren… Look at me.”  
  
Ren shakes his head slowly, staring instead at the table.  
  
Akechi sighs softly and rubs his temples with thumb and first two fingers.  
  
“...How can you be so calm…” Ren murmurs.  
  
“What…?”  
  
“He said that dream was… shared… which means…” Ren trails off.  
  
“...Yes…” Akechi says slowly, casting his eyes to the side as he shifts his weight uncomfortably.  
  
“...So how can you be so calm?” Ren asks again. He leans back, away from the table, holding himself up straight, though he still doesn’t look at Akechi.  
  
“Ren… It wasn’t real,” Akechi says calmly.  
  
“...It certainly _felt_ real…” Ren mumbles, barely audible. Slight movement in his peripheral vision tells him Akechi is crossing his arms.  
  
“...It’s just something he made up to manipulate us…” Akechi says, watching Ren carefully.  
  
Ren finally looks up at him with pain in his eyes. “...You can’t tell me you didn’t feel anything from that…” he says, voice low and thick. It sounds rough, like it’s about to break.  
  
Akechi is taken aback; that gaze cutting straight through his defenses. His face contorts into a complicated expression as he scrambles for control. “...What I did or didn’t feel isn’t the issue here…” he manages to spit out.  
  
Ren looks hurt.  
  
 _stop looking like that…_ Akechi thinks to himself, gritting his teeth. He’s got to break Ren out of this. They can’t give in now, especially after such a cheap trick. “...That was just a dream, Ren… Some fantasy he concocted for the sole purpose of manipulation. I wasn’t real.”  
  
“...But it could be…” Ren whispers, his gaze falling to the floor.  
  
Akechi stiffens. He clenches his fists as his heart sinks, aching all the way down to the pit of his stomach. “...So you’d be fine with some fake, watered down version of me…?” he asks softly, anger and pain seeping into his voice.  
  
Ren’s head snaps up quickly. “No! ...That’s not what I meant…” he emphasizes.  
  
The ache in his heart lessens slightly, and Akechi relaxes his hands, looking away from Ren as he breathes in slowly, letting it out a moment later. He is calm again, and focuses back on his rival. “Listen to me. We cannot be swayed by a pretty dream that isn’t real… It’s not worth giving up our freedom. It’s not worth letting some madman control the world to suit his own tastes. I cannot, and will not live like that.”  
  
Ren tears up again, his grey eyes turning dark and cloudy. He knows what Akechi’s been through, what he feels; how he wouldn’t be able to stand being a puppet again, even if it means …  
He doesn’t let himself finish the thought.  
  
“Ren…”  
  
Ren shakes his head, tears falling on the table as he does so. “I...I can’t. I can’t sacrifice you…” he murmurs. Akechi sighs heavily beside him.  
  
“Damnit, Ren, it’s not a sacrifice! I was already -”  
  
“NO.” Ren asserts, cutting the other boy off.  
  
Akechi’s frustration builds and he slams one hand down on the table, causing Ren to flinch.  
“I won’t stand for this. I refuse to accept a reality concocted by someone else, stuck under their control for the rest of my days,” Akechi says firmly.  
  
“But then you’ll…” Ren trails off.  
  
“So what? That’s the path I chose. All you have to do is stick to your guns and challenge Maruki. Or, are you really so spineless that you’d fold over some bullshit, trivial threat on my life?” Akechi challenges, glaring at the other boy, though Ren won’t meet his gaze.  
  
“This isn’t small potatoes…” Ren says quietly.  
  
Akechi takes a second to process that response… Is Ren really referencing Chekov right now? _‘Death is not a potato’_. His mind recalls the Russian proverb…  
  
 _love is not potatoes, one cannot throw it in a window;_  
 _or_  
 _Love is not a small thing that is easy to get rid of._  
  
This goes beyond brainless sentimentality. Akechi grits his teeth, not letting himself feel anything in response, despite the burning ache in his chest. The hand on the table closes into a fist as he scowls.  
  
“It IS,” he emphasizes.  
  
“IT ISN’T!” Ren yells, rising from his seat in aggressive desperation, startling Akechi. He’s looking Akechi in the eye now, gaze filled with anger and hurt. Akechi’s never seen him like this before.  
  
“Your life is NOT trivial… not… not to me…” Ren continues. No longer yelling, but still emotional. His voice cracks with the last few words.  
  
Akechi’s face goes dark. “...So what… You’re just going to go along with him, now? Throw everything away for some cheap imitation relationship to make yourself feel better?” he asks slowly, tone low and dangerous.  
  
Ren meets him with anger of his own. “...Cheap imitation? Is that what you think my feelings are?”  
  
“No.” Akechi says firmly.  
  
Ren’s stance softens a bit, though his glare doesn’t change.  
  
When Akechi speaks again, his tone is softer. “Listen to me. That ‘dream’ he showed us was a calculated manipulation to try to get us on his side; it was no different than attempted brainwashing. He’s insidious, Ren. We can’t trust him.”  
  
Ren opens his mouth to speak, but stops when Akechi holds up his hand.  
  
“I… I know how you feel, alright? But even if we did give up and take his deal, there’s no way to tell what it will actually be like… what he’ll actually do. And besides, in that reality, how would we know which feelings and actions were our own? Wouldn’t we just be puppets, acting out the master’s will?” Akechi shudders after that last sentence. “I can’t live like that again, Ren. I refuse to be a puppet…”  
  
Ren’s heart shatters. He can’t bear losing Akechi… but forcing him to live his worst nightmare would be too cruel… He pulls at the fringe over his face. His eyes sting, so he takes his glasses off, tossing them on the table so he can rub his eyes.  
  
“Ren…” Akechi continues, soft tone intact, “...wouldn’t you want something genuine?”  
  
The shattered pieces of Ren’s heart flinch achingly. He glances at Akechi through his hands.  
  
Akechi looks down before continuing. “...If… If we were to make something of whatever this is between us, I wouldn’t want it to be because of someone else’s influence or control… I’d want it to be genuine, for once…”  
  
“...Akechi…” Ren murmurs, staring at him in shock.  
  
Akechi turns his back.  
  
“We have to fight him, Ren. Instead of moping around, you should get pissed that he’s playing with us like this,” Akechi says, trying to sound firm, though his voice slightly wavers.  
  
Ren takes a step closer to him, raising his hand… then drops it. “I… I don’t know if I can,” he confesses.  
  
Akechi turns back towards him. “You have to. We have to. We can’t let him run amok, forcing his will over everyone and everything. Forget about us, personally. We can’t let him do that to the _world._ Isn’t that enough motive for you? Or are you really going to tell me that you’d choose me over the world? ...Don’t be ridiculous…” he says, uttering a shaky laugh over the last line.  
  
Pain splinters and ripples, tearing through Ren’s body. _I would…_ he thinks to himself as tears threaten to spill over again. Akechi must have seen that answer in his eyes, because his face contorts into an expression somewhere between pain and despair.  
  
“Ren… You can’t.” he says simply. Too simply.  
  
Ren tilts his head down, hiding his face. He feels like his chest cavity is filled with shattered glass; stabbing and burning and _bleeding._ This choice is too much to bear. It was already difficult without the added trauma of that dream… and Akechi’s vulnerable pleadings… He feels sick, and swallows the bile rising in his throat.  
  
“...I need an answer. Tell me clearly what you intend to do.” Akechi says.  
  
God, he’s relentless. Ren’s always liked that about him, though. He clenches his fists, inhaling shakily.  
  
“...We’re… fighting Maruki…” he says, nearly whispering the decision.  
  
“What’s that? Say it louder,” Akechi demands, crossing his arms.  
  
This asshole. Ren knows he heard him. Even so, he still obliges. He straightens his back, clenching his jaw as he raises his eyes to meet Akechi’s. “We’re fighting Maruki,” he repeats, sounding more resolute this time.  
  
Akechi sighs in relief and nods, his body relaxing. “Good… I’m glad.”  
  
He sounds honest, but Ren still senses some sadness behind it.  
  
Akechi turns his back again, preparing to leave. "What's a life worth in a reality that was cooked up just to satisfy someone else? I say none. We have to win this--no matter what.”  
  
As Akechi starts to move, Ren panics and grabs his wrist. Akechi freezes, and his heart jumps into his throat at the sudden contact. He has a bad feeling about this…  
  
  
“...What now…” Akechi asks hesitantly, slowly turning to face Ren.  
  
“...I … have a request…” Ren murmurs, looking at Akechi with pleading eyes.  
  
Akechi’s heart races as he frowns. _Don’t say it…_ he thinks to himself, already anticipating what Ren wants.  
  
“...Can’t you stay… Just for tonight…” Ren asks, getting teary again.  
  
Akechi’s chest tightens, as if his heart is being squeezed in a vice grip. “...Ren…” he whispers, then shakes his head. “...I can’t…”  
  
“Why not?” Ren questions.  
  
“Because… If I did, then I…” Akechi starts to argue, then sighs. “...I just can’t…” he says, pulling his hand away. But before he can turn his back again, Ren pulls him into a hug.  
  
“...Please… Goro…” he whispers.  
  
Akechi freezes up, unsure how to react as he fights with himself. “...Ren…” he murmurs, putting his arms around the other boy, unable to resist. He can feel his resolve start to weaken as Ren hugs him tighter. “Ren…” he says again. Ren lifts his head and looks at him.  
  
. _..Shit…_ Akechi thinks to himself as they gaze at each other for a moment.  
  
Ren starts to lean in for a kiss, but Akechi tilts his head down slightly and rests his forehead against Ren’s, blocking the movement. “...Ren…” he says softly. Ren lightly touches Akechi’s cheek. His hand is so warm. “...I can’t…” Akechi murmurs.  
  
“...You can…” Ren whispers.  
  
Akechi shakes his head slightly. He’s barely hanging by a thread after that dream sequence that was forced upon them. If he allows himself to indulge in the real thing, it could shatter his determination completely, and that cannot happen.  
  
“...Goro…”  
  
Akechi’s expression softens, remorse and longing seeping into his gaze. Ren starts to cry again as he reads into those feelings. Akechi lightly touches his cheek, wiping the tear away. He then takes deep breath, and backs away from Ren, caressing his face for a moment with the outstretched hand as he moves. Even with the gloves on his hand felt warm, and the leather soft and smooth. Ren misses it instantly.  
  
“...Instead of focusing on this, think about what we need to do… Direct all of your anger and frustrations at our enemy,” he says.  
  
Ren nods slowly, and Akechi smiles softly at the confirmation.  
  
“Good. Now… Let’s go back to our true reality,” he says, then turns and walks out the door.  
  
Ren remains in place, frozen like a statue. Shards of ice pulse through him as his brain slowly processes what’s happened, and what it means. He stumbles back into the booth next to him and pulls his knees up to his chest, burying his face in the process. It only takes a moment before he’s overwhelmed and the sobs come out. They are anguished and painful - each one escaping him with such force his body shudders as the breath is squeezed out of him, and his chest hurts as he draws ragged breaths in between. He feels like part of him is dying; slowly and painfully disintegrating. He’s not sure how he’s going to survive after this… but there’s no going back now.  
  
Down the street and around the corner, Akechi isn’t faring much better. He’s hidden himself in the shadows of an alleyway, though there’s no one around to see him. He leans against the brick wall, breathing in and out slowly. His eyes lose focus, and he concentrates on the forced breaths. He will not have a panic attack right now. He will not… He will not…  
After one more long breath, he slowly slides down the wall. He hugs his knees as he crouches, resting his forehead against them as well. This was harder than he thought… Ren reacted much more strongly than he anticipated, and Maruki… Fucking Maruki and that emotional manipulation of a dream… Akechi puts a hand over his heart, clenching his fist as he squeezes his eyes shut, trying to hold in the single tear that falls. He shouldn’t have been shown something like that. It’s too cruel… too cruel to make him experience something that makes him want to live when he was ready to die, to fade into nothingness and finally have peace…  
  
He’s going to kill Maruki.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I don't normally write angst, but I wanted to do something for 2/2 and have had this idea rolling around in my head for a while. 
> 
> If you liked it, and/or feel the need for something sweeter, please checkout my long fic [Boundless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347360/chapters/69452919rel=nofollow) if you haven't already; it's a continuation in the same timeline where they reunite, and what that entails. 
> 
> You can find me on Twitter [@crinkle_puff](https://twitter.com/crinkle_puff) where I post updates and excerpts of my works


End file.
